totaldramathrowbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie was a former resident of the Total Drama Throwback Resort. She formerly competed on Total Drama Island and nothing else. Personality (Imposter) Sadie was a preppy girl who enjoyed shopping, looking at boys inappropriately, and hanging out with her former best friend (BFFFL), Katie. She was most known for being a massive homophobe and transphobe, even going as far to call all lesbians ugly and to deadname most of the transgender contestants at the resort. She was self-centered, rude, and prone to emotional meltdowns when things did not go her way. Personality (Real) Sadie is a preppy girl who enjoys doing things with the people she enjoys hanging out with most, especially Katie. She seems to be the more responsible and optimistic of the two best friends, keeping herself and Katie in check most of the time. Notable Actions (Imposter) Upon first arriving to the resort, Sadie asked Alejandro if she could touch his penis. She meant pecs, but not really. She then asked Justin if she could touch his soft and round balls, to which he agreed. She caressed and licked Justin's balls repeatedly in front of the contestants, much to Katie's dismay. She routinely insulted Katie, which made Katie become uncomfortable and distant with her. This culminated in Sadie asking Katie if she was a lesbian, to which Katie said yes. Sadie then told Katie that she couldn't be a real lesbian because lesbians are ugly. She also asked Katie (and the other lesbians) if she had a crush on her. The lesbians of the island united to confront her, with Gwen taking the lead. Sadie had a panic attack over the "mean lesbians", and pissed herself in front of everyone. She then curled up in a ball and rolled, Super Monkey Ball style, into the pool. Gwen followed her into the pool to beat the shit out of her. Sadie lost consciousness. Once Sadie was out of the pool, she regained consciousness and stared directly at Jo. She then proceeded to deadname her, Trent, Eva, and Mike. This caused Jo to confront her and ask her where she got that information. Sadie then pointed at the sky and said that God told her. This caused Brick to fly into a murderous rage and beat the shit out of her while correcting her on the transgender contestants names. He beat her so hard she fucking died on the spot. Anne-Maria disposed of her body with a rake and a shovel while Cody watched. This was later revealed to actually be Zeke in disguise. Notable Actions (Real) She arrived at the resort a day later than Katie, due to a blood test she had to get done. This surprised everyone, who were just talking about her so-called death. She also told Justin head-on that she was a lesbian, immediately causing people to investigate the manner more. Background Sadie grew up with her BFFFL, Katie. They did everything together until Sadie's imposter licked Justin's balls. She is Chinese and Buddhist. Trivia * Sadie is bilingual, like a lot of the cast. She speaks English and Chinese. * She was one of the most recent to arrive at the resort, not counting the imposter. * The imposer Sadie is one of three canon pissers. Category:Pissers Category:TDT Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:People with a Kill Count